


God Bless Ingrid

by LionHeartQueen



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeartQueen/pseuds/LionHeartQueen
Summary: Myfanwy may not have realized she was dating Gestalt. Ingrid is disappointed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU Myfanwy never loses her memory and hasn't slept with Gestalt.
> 
> My tumblr is [lionheartqueen](https://www.lionheartqueen.tumblr.com)!

Myfanwy is not that clueless. She's not! She just doesn't have much experience with this type of thing. So when Ingrid began to roll out of Myfanwy's office while wishing her luck on her date tonight, Myfanwy was struck dumb. 

"Wait, what?"

Ingrid stopped and turned to face her, "Don't tell me you forgot, Myf. I put it on your schedule."

Myfanwy looked down at her carefully arranged schedule that Ingrid printed out daily for her. There at the end of the day was "_Gestalt Dinner 7pm_". Myfanwy checked to see if there was anything before it that could be considered a date. Then she flipped it over and stared at the blank page for a few seconds wondering if Ingrid had begun to use invisible ink. When nothing appeared she looked back at Ingrid. 

"What."

She rolled her eyes as if Myfanwy was playing dumb on purpose, "You're going to that new restaurant tonight with Gestalt, remember? It's why you brought that dress to change into."

Ingrid pointed at the dress hanging from Myfanwy's coat rack by the door. It was covered in a garment bag but of course Myfanwy remembered what was inside it. She picked it out specifically for tonight. It was a hug curving black dress, that hit just at her knee and the neckline perfectly showed off her collarbones. Myfanwy always felt sexy in it and she knew Gestalt would be verbally appreciative. She grabbed it for that exact reason. 

"It's not a date," she forced out with a laugh. "Who said it was a date? Why would you think that, Ingrid?"

"Because you've been dating for weeks now," Ingrid laughed out incredulously. "It's not like it's a secret, Myfanwy. The whole office knows and everyone's happy for you both."

"Huh?" Was all Myfanwy could get out through her tight throat and this time Ingrid narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. 

"Myf, no, " she actually sounded disappointed and began to rub her forehead as if trying to strive off a headache. "Please tell me you knew that you were dating?"

Myfanwy scrunched up her face, "But we're not."

Ingrid rolled over until she was right next to Myfanwy and she grabbed her hand, "Myfanwy. You've been to dinner with them, what? Three times this week?"

"We've always had dinner together when we can. They've been my friend for years."

"Dinner out to fancy restaurants?"

"Sometimes. Yes."

Ingrid raised one eyebrow at her and sent a very pointed look to a corner of Myfanwy's desk, "And have they always sent you big romantic bouquets?" 

Myfanwy turned to the gorgeous arrangement of flowers that were sitting on her desk. They had been there when she got in yesterday morning with a card that was simply signed "_Yours, Gestalt_". It had made Myfanwy smile so widely and uplifted her spirits everytime she had looked over at them. She had tried to find Gestalt during the day to thank them in person but Teddy and Eliza had been out in the field and Robert and Alex were busy running back up in the monitoring room. Myfanwy didn't want to distract them during what could have been a critical moment so she had called them when she got home. She had tried Robert first knowing he was most likely to be available and he had answered. 

After his hello Myfanwy had gotten quickly to the point, "Thank you so much for the flowers. They're so gorgeous."

"I thought your office could have used a bit of brightening up," she had heard the smile in his voice. "Hey you free tomorrow night? I really want to try that restaurant we talked about the other day and would like more than myself for company."

Myfanwy had gladly agreed. And now as she stared at the flowers she was getting the sinking feeling that she may have been dating Gestalt. She whipped her head back to face Ingrid, her eyes wide. Ingrid only smiled at her, patted her hand and left her alone in the office. Before Myfanwy could have a freak out her phone lines suddenly lit up and an alarm rang out across the building. Myfanwy gladly threw herself into the emergency and quickly forgot to panic.

* * *

It wasn't until 8 that night that things calmed down enough for Myfanwy to start packing up to head home. Myfanwy looked up when someone knocked on her doorframe. Teddy stood there, resting casually against the door. He shoved both hands into his trouser pockets and gave her a wry smile. 

"I think it's safe to say we missed our reservation," he said. 

Myfanwy laughed as she continued to shove paperwork she needed to work on over the weekend into her bag, "And I was really looking forward to it."

"Did you get a chance to eat during the chaos?'

"Ingrid took to hand feeding me whenever I got a break from handling the calls," Myfanwy said it as a joke but Ingrid had in fact shoved a meal bar into her mouth after she had hung up with the chief of police. 

Teddy laughed and said, "Come over to my place. I'll pick up some takeout on the way home."

Myfanwy slung her bag onto her shoulder as she did one last look over her desk, making sure she grabbed all she needed, "I don't know. I've got so many forms to fill out, and the budget needs to be looked over since we'll need to replace that crashed helicopter." 

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I told that pilot over and over not to get to close to the subject. Can't you just take the money from his next paycheck?"

Myfanwy hummed as she walked over to stand next to Teddy, "Mmmmm. I'll be sure to send him the bill as soon as he wakes from his coma." 

Myfanwy grinned up at him and Teddy gave her a half smile in return, his eyes twinkling as he said, "Come over. I'll even help you with some of that paperwork."

Myfanwy snorted, "Yeah right. You're terrible with numbers, Gestalt. You'd just make it harder for me."

Teddy made a face like he conceded her point. He flipped the lights off for her office and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to stand closer. Myfanwy stood right up against his front, placing her hands on his shoulders. Myfanwy felt herself relax like she always did when Gestalt simply held her. 

"Fine. Come over and I'll forge your signature on all the forms you finish filling out."

Myfanwy giggled as she remembered when all four of Gestalt had sat in a conference room and spent an hour practicing Myfanwy's signature. She had sat with them laughing as they joked and distracted her from the discomfort of the cast around her dominant hand. In the end they actually had gotten pretty close to nailing how Myfanwy wrote her name. For some reason it was Alex's hand that made the best 'y' swirls.

A sharp ache of hunger and the need to be around Gestalt made her decision.

Myfanwy pointed a finger into Teddy's face, "Alright, fine. As long as you promise not to touch my budget."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the tip of her finger, before agreeing quickly, "Deal."

This time when Myfanwy smiled at him, Teddy grinned widely back. He let go of her hand but kept his other on her lower back as he guided her to the elevator. Myfanwy let him, enjoying how the warmth of his hand spread across her whole back. It wasn't until they were both in the elevator and Myfanwy was enjoying the scent if Teddy's cologne that she remembered her revelation just that morning. Holy fuck, she was dating Gestalt. 

Myfanwy sat in the back of Gestalt's SUV, right behind Robert sitting in the passenger seat, as she tried not to panic. 

Fuck fuck fuck. How could she not know that she was dating them! She tried to reassure herself. How the hell was she supposed to know! They never actually said the word 'date'. Plus, Myfanwy hadn't been lying when she told Ingrid that they always got dinner together. They had known one another for a decade. And Gestalt had been there for her after Glengrove. Alright, sure. The dinners had gotten more.... formal in a way. Instead of takeout at one of their places Gestalt had started taking her to nice restaurants. The kind that when Alex went along he had to ditch his track suit and wore khaki pants with a nice polo. Myfanwy had complemented the pink shade and she had been happy to see Alex wear the same color to work several times since then. Even now Teddy wore a button up shirt in the same shade. 

Myfanwy's head realed as she said before thinking, "You're wearing pink."

Teddy glanced at her in the rear view mirror and raised one eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"It's just- I've never seen you wear pink before is all," Myfanwy tried to act more casually and less like she was throwing around accusations. 

Teddy shrugged and Robert answered her, "I figured since the shade looks good on Alex, obviously it'd look just as good on Teddy."

"Oh yeah, obviously," Myfanwy repeated as if her world wasn't turned sideways at the moment. 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Myfanwy began to work on a speech in her head. She was tempted to grab some paper and a pen to write down bullet points but she resisted doing so. Myfanwy pumped herself up as they walked to Gestalt's flat, prepared to began the conversation about their relationship with soon as they were inside. But as soon as the door opened the smell on Indian food hit Myfanwy's nose and her stomach growled loudly. 

All thoughts of awkward conversations flew from her mind, "Oh wow. That smells amazing!"

Myfanwy hung up her bag and coat onto the hook that was always left empty just for her and entered the dinning area to see Alex unloading the food from its bags and setting it out on the table. Eliza was in the kitchen, pouring out wine into five glasses. 

"You are amazing, Gestalt," Myfanwy pressed a kiss onto Alex's cheek as she passed him and took a seat. 

She was so invested in the array of food before her she missed the flush that blossomed on Alex and Teddy's face and the soft smiles Eliza and Robert gave her.

* * *

Thirty minutes of eating and making small talk later Myfanwy stretched her arms above her head and popped her back, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. When Myfanwy opened looked up Robert was watching her with dark eyes. Myfanwy flushed and down at her empty plate, when she looked up Robert was no longer staring at her. A hand gripped her own hand that laid limply on the table. Alex smiled at her and squeezed her hand once before simply leaving his hand resting ontop of her's. 

"Did you get enough?" He asked. 

"Yes. It was perfect. Thanks again for inviting me."

"We'll still need to reschedule our reservation. Maybe for Sunday night?"

Myfanwy was flustered now that she knew it was a date. Damn Ingrid for being too smart. Then she began to ramble. 

"Oh! Yes, Sunday. Um, no I can't. Well I'd love to try it, but I just don't think-I mean I'm not quite sure-"

Alex squeezed her hand again and she shut her mouth quickly. She could feel a fire across her face and she feared how red she had turned. Eliza who sat on Myfanwy's other side spoke.

"Before you get yourself all worked up I really should tell you that Ingrid cornered me this afternoon."

Myfanwy whipped her head to look at Eliza, her eyes widened as she asked in horror, "She did what?"

Eliza took a sip of her wine as if she hadn't caused Myfanwy's eyes to almost fall out of her head, and said, "She called me a bloody idiot and asked what were the exact words I had used to ask you out. She wasn't too happy with my answer cause she cursed at me a few more times before I was able to get out of her why she was yelling at me. Apparently I've done such a bad job of dating you that you're not even aware I'm trying."

"Then she rolled over my shoes," Teddy complained but Myfanwy ignored him. 

Myfanwy hung her head and covered her eyes with her free hand. She groaned and hoped to whatever god was listening that one could die of embarrassment. When death didn't take her Myfanwy looked back at Eliza. She was smiling kindly at her, amusement sparkled in her eyes but Myfanwy didn't see any ridicule there. Myfanwy relaxed just a bit and smiled crookedly back at her. 

"I might have been a bit obtuse," Myfanwy ceded and Eliza raised one brow as if that had been obvious. "It's just I don't have any experience with this- kind of thing."

"It's not like I've ever gotten the chance to have a serious relationship before now either," Robert said. "But I like you. A lot, Myfanwy and I would very much like to date you."

Myfanwy smiled shyly looking down at Alex's hand and said, "I like you too. Of course I do. It's just-"

This was it what she'd try to plan out on the drive over but now all the bullet points were gone from her mind. God, she didn't want to fuck this up. She chugged the rest of her wine and guarded herself. 

"The thing is: I'm gay." 

There was a silence and when Myfanwy looked around she saw each one of Gestalt's faces showed shock. Myfanwy's heart was racing and she felt her eyes tear up in worry. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly. 

That seemed to restart Gestalt and Eliza looked at her with confusion, "Why are you apologising?"

"Because I like you, so damn much, but I'm not sexually attracted to all of you. And isn't that unfair?"

"Myfanwy," Alex said softly and Myfanwy faced him. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me."

"But I want to," Myfanwy said so quickly Gestalt laughed. "I mean, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you. With Eliza."

Alex grinned and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Then I don't see the problem."

Myfanwy's eyebrows furrowed and she couldn't help being utterly confused. 

"Do you mind spending time with or being touched by my male bodies?"

"Oh no, I love it. You're you no matter what. It's just I'm just not interested in sleeping with any of them."

Teddy spoke next drawing her eyes to him, "So we'll have a platonic relationship with my male bodies and well with Eliza..."

He grinned wickedly at her and Myfanwy grinned back. Her heart was still racing but now for a different reason. 

"Is it really that easy?" Myfanwy felt so light. 

"It is," Eliza said. 

When Myfanwy faced her Eliza leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back to look into Myfanwy eyes and she must have seen what she was looking for cause she leaned back in. Myfanwy met her this time and lost herself in the feel of those soft lips against her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy has here first date with Gestalt. Alright fine it's not technically their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was probably poorly edited. Also I'm not sure if I remember how paragraphs work.
> 
> My tumblr is [lionheartqueen](https://www.lionheartqueen.tumblr.com)!

"You know I was serious when I told you that I don't mind dating your other bodies, right?"

Eliza looked up at Myfanwy as if the comment was out of nowhere. And ok, it might be. They were sitting across from each other at a candle lit table in a dim restaurant. Eliza had caught one of her hands when their empty plates were taken away and a dessert menu had been dropped off by the waiter. Eliza was absently rubbing her thumb across Myfanwy's knuckles.

Dinner had been delicious and the ease of conversation had brought a lot of comfort to Myfanwy. She had still been a bit nervous, this being the first date with Gestalt that Myfanwy had been aware of. According to Alex it was their 5th. And according to Ingrid they were coming up to their first anniversary. 

Ingrid had told her this when Myfanwy had called earlier that day to yell at Ingrid for interfering with her relationship. The yelling was more at the remembered embarrassment then at Ingrid. No one yelled at Ingrid. At least no one did so without incurring her wrath and subsequently had an administrative nightmare. Once she had calmed down Myfanwy began to thank her. Because despite the inappropriate meddling Ingrid had in fact done her a huge favor and made the conversation between her and Gestalt much easier. 

"Of course, I know that," Eliza said bringing Myfanwy out of her musings. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, usually when we go out there's more than one of you. I just want to make sure you're not hiding yourself away."

Eliza's laugh was pure delight, "I know Myfanwy. And I'm not hiding myself away. It's more of a strategic retreat."

Myfanwy was confused now. Why would they retreat from her? Eliza must have read the question on her face. 

"I was hoping that this date would be more-" she paused to search for the correct word. "Seductive in nature."

Myfanwy's mouth dried up and she felt a flutter in her stomach. Eliza's little touches throughout dinner had already sent Myfanwy's heart racing a faster rhythm. Myfanwy reached out and grabbed her wine glass, sipping from it to buy her time to think about what Eliza had said.

* * *

Friday night had been fantastic. Myfanwy came out to Gestalt and Eliza had kissed her in a way that made her toes curl. But she has stopped after just a few kisses before pulling away. Teddy and Alex had driven her home and walked her to the door. When they said goodnight Alex pressed a closed mouth kiss to her lips and hugged her tightly. It didn't drive her crazy in the same way Eliza's lips had. And the press of her body against his didn't feel like her skin was on fire. Instead Myfanwy felt comforted by the touches. 

Mid morning the next day Gestalt had invited her out to a cafe near Myfanwy's flat. Robert had met her out in front of the little coffee shop and they had sat next to each other after getting their drinks. She and Robert had spent the time talking about trivial work things (the kind of things that could be spoken about in public without giving away to any eavesdropper that there was a secret governmental agency being kept from the public) and they had touched. A lot. Myfanwy had been worried that her conversation with Gestalt would somehow change their dynamic but it hadn't. 

There had been a couple times when what Myfanwy recognized as 'want' flashed on Robert's face before it quickly disappeared. Myfanwy had waited to see if she got that strange sick feeling in her stomach she usually got when a man looked at her with lust. It never came. Then she had felt guilty. She liked that Gestalt wanted her. Hell, she wanted them to. But she hated that she couldn't want them back. At least not all of them. 

She knew that Robert, Teddy, and Alex were all extremely attractive and if she had liked men she would be putty to them. But it was Eliza that made her stomach flutter and her body grow hot. No matter how much Myfanwy's brain said they were all the same person, it didn't matter to her body. 

Robert must have seen some of the anguish on Myfanwy's face cause he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and simply said, "I love spending time with you like this."

He said it so honestly that Myfanwy felt herself relax, "I do too."

They spent a little more time there before Robert walked her home. He had hugged her tightly goodbye and placed a kiss on the top of her head. With one last reminder about their date the next night he had left. 

Myfanwy had been reassured and she had stopped worrying about the uneven attraction between them. At least until she had walked into the restaurant and had found Eliza waiting for her alone. She was stunning, her blonde hair was in soft curls that feel loosely over her shoulders and framed her face. She wore a light pink dress that had a neckline that plunged into a "vee" between her breasts. The utter lust she felt towards Eliza was what had her speaking up to try and reassure Gestalt after dinner. 

But now Eliza had purred out the word 'seductive' and Myfanwy was growing lightheaded looking at all the pale skin Eliza's dress revealed.

* * *

Eliza looked back down at the desert menu and casually asked, "Anything look tempting to you?"

Myfanwy wished she had been suave enough to say something like "Yes, you", or maybe "The only dessert I want is you." She at least wish she could have kept her cool.

Instead she squeezed Eliza's hand and breathed out, "Let's go to your flat. Now."

Eliza looked at her with wide eyes and Myfanwy's stomach flipped as she watched those eyes turn dark. Eliza grabbed the next waiter that walked pass their table by the arm and asked for their check without looking away from Myfanwy. Myfanwy grinned at her, happiness and lust filling her veins with every pump of her heart. 

When the bill came Myfanwy didn't bother trying to fight Eliza over who paid it. Myfanwy had that exact arguement with Gestalt a week ago. Myfanwy had tried to pay for their lunch but Teddy had looked down his nose at her and explained that they were the ones who recieved four separate paychecks from The Checquy so it made sense that they would pay. 

Myfanwy had known about the four salaries because she had been there when the accountants she had started work under had met with HR representatives and a tax expert to discuss the puzzle that was Gestalt. Despite being one conciousness Gestalt has four separate bodies, with four different birth records. Unless The Checquy decided to fake three deaths (an action they usually tried to avoid) Gestalt would need to be taxes for four people. Plus they did in fact did the work of four agents. Still the arguments and figuring out the logistics had taken hours and Myfanwy had witnessed several grown men pull out their own hair as the meeting devolved into debates about philosophy and the human soul. Myfanwy had live texted the entire thing to Gestalt. 

Eliza placed several notes down and rose from her seat. She grasped Myfanwy's hand once again and pulled her to follow. Myfanwy had only a moment to grab her clutch before she was towed along behind Eliza. Myfanwy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her chest as Eliza walked as quickly as she could without running keeping Myfanwy with her the entire time. Myfanwy was glad for the warm weather outside that meant they got to forgo coats that would have slowed them down when they would have had to stop and retrieve them from the coat check. Instead Eliza rushed straight outside and when she stopped suddenly Myfanwy feel against her side. They grinned at each other and before Myfanwy could suggest getting a cab a familiar SUV pulled up to the curb. Teddy jumped out of the passenger side and opened the back door for them. Once again Eliza pulled her along this time into the backseat. When Myfanwy passed Teddy she let her fingers brush along his jaw. Eliza yanked Myfanwy, causing her to fall with her side pressed all along the blonde's side. One of Myfanwy's legs had gotten under one of Eliza's. Myfanwy was caught up on the sight of the pink dress bunched up high enough that she could see the pale skin of the thigh that was thrown over her own. A delicate hand grasped Myfanwy's chin and turned her to face Eliza. 

"You," a chaste kiss. "Are a tease."

That made Myfanwy burst into laughter, high on lust, and she felt the car start to move. Glancing over she saw that it was Alex driving. Confirming that they were alone, Myfanwy kissed Eliza. When they opened their mouths and Myfanwy's tongue touched Eliza's, Myfanwy reached out blindly. Wanting to touch some part of Eliza, any part, she grabbed at the bare thigh that had been tempting her, kneading the soft flesh several inches above the knee. 

Three things happened in quick succession that Myfanwy couldn't say which pulled her away from Eliza. First there were groans of "fuck" that reached Myfanwy in stereo. Then a horn blasting right behind them. And finally the SUV jerking to return to it's own lane. 

Myfanwy gasped away from Eliza and looked around. She saw that Alex had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Sheepishly she looked back at Eliza. Eliza was flushed and smiling. 

"Maybe not while I'm driving," she suggested coyly.

Myfanwy was laughing again and instead of kissing Eliza again she leaned over and rested her head on Eliza's shoulder. Myfanwy removed her hand from Eliza's leg, resisting the urge to pet her there. Instead, Myfanwy began to rub her hand up and down Eliza's bare upper arm. She felt and heard Eliza sigh. She kept all caresses to a minimum during the drive not wanting to cause Gestalt to crash the car. As soon as Alex parked the car he and Teddy jumped out and opened both back doors. Reluctantly Myfanwy peeled herself away from Eliza as they exited on opposite sides. When Myfanwy pouted at Teddy he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

Teddy leaned towards her and spoke under his breath, "Let's get you inside the flat before you jump Eliza's bones this time."

That had Myfanwy giggling once again. God, she laughed so much whenever she was around them. Even when she had first met them they had went out of their way to make her smile. At first it had been Alex. Their designated class clown while at Glengrove. But very quickly into their friendship, Gestalt had broken their own rules when they discovered Alex's jokes worked on Myfanwy no matter the body they wore. To others when Eliza made similar remarks she was seen as crude, Teddy as callous, and Robert's attempts were met with confusion. But Myfanwy hadn't been fooled long by Gestalt's sibling act. She found it easy to smile and laughe with any of them. 

Teddy kept his body between her and Eliza the entire trip up to their flat. Myfanwy was embarrassingly grateful. If she touched her soft skin one more time she didn't think she'd be able to stop. That didn't stop Myfanwy from teasing Gestalt through Teddy just once. When she caught his eye in the elevator she had very purposely licked her lips. Slowly. There were a few moments where his face was perfectly blank and Myfanwy recognized it as compartmentalizing. She was sure one or more of the other Gestalts were reacting in some way. 

Then Teddy rolled his eyes at her faced forward and said, "Tease." 

But he still couldn't stop the flush that spread across his cheeks. 

As soon as she was in the door she launched herself at Eliza and was met halfway. Both of their grins made the first few kisses awkward but as hands began to caress the smiles softened and the kisses grew heated.

"C'mon," Eliza some against her lips as she guided them to the bedroom without pulling away. 

When they stood beside the bed, Eliza pulled enough away to look at Myfanwy's face. Her hands rested on Myfanwy's hips were she had used her touch to help guide her steps. Eliza tilted her head to the side, where Myfanwy saw Robert standing casually against the door frame. 

"It's up to you, but do you mind if I watch?" she asked and when there was a pause she reassured, "Watch only, of course."

It seemed like voyuersim, and when Myfanwy's sex clenched she realized while she was not turned on by men she was in fact very turned on by that. As an answer Myfanwy dived back in for another kiss and swept her tongue along the seam of Eliza's lips. Eliza opened for her and the slide of tongues had Myfanwy's knees weakening. 

Eliza's hands began to stray from her hips and Myfanwy gripped at her back, trying to pull her closer even as they stood right up against each other. As she was running her hands up and down Eliza's back her fingers skirted across a small metal tab. Myfanwy unzipped her, pulling it down until it stopped right above Eliza's ass. The fabric fell to the sides, exposing Eliza's entire back to Myfanwy's touch. Eliza broke the kiss to shove the straps off her shoulders and the dress fell to the ground. 

Myfanwy sucked in a breath when she saw that Eliza hadn't worn any underwear under the dress. Her nipples were a light pink that matched the colour of her lips, and as Myfanwy stared they began to harden from being exposed to the air. Myfanwy let her gaze lower, down past the toned stomach and to the place between her thighs. Her light blonde curls were all that hid her sex from Myfanwy's gaze. 

"Does your's have a zipper?" Eliza asked as she stood proudly before her. 

The words took a second to register and she swallowed to dampen her dry throat, "Um, no. Just the buttons down the front."

Myfanwy raised a hand to the top button, pointing them out. Her hand was shaking slightly. 

Eliza smiled and said, "Take it off for me?"

Without waiting for a response she slipped out of her shoes, got onto the large bed, and crawled to the center. Myfanwy's palms tingled when she got a look at Eliza's ass. Perfect pale globes that would feel amazing in her hands. Eliza laid down on her back a few pillows propping her up so she could watch her. 

Myfanwy turned to face her completely and began to undo her dress. The buttons were small little pearls that made unfastening difficult even at the best of times. Myfanwy's trembling hands made her slow down but she was determined to do this. The buttons closed up the entire front but Myfanwy stopped just below her belly button. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and pushed the dress off her hips. As she stood there in only a thong and heels, Myfanwy shivered as she felt two sets of eyes watch her. Gestalt was taking her in from both sides. 

Eliza looked at her lust shining from her eyes. When Myfanwy saw that her thighs were clenched and rubbing them together, Myfanwy couldn't wait any longer. She pushed her tiny scrap of underwear down and off, stepping out her shoes as well. She got onto the bed and made her way over to where Eliza watched. 

When she was on her hands and knees over her, Eliza lunged up and switched their positions. She was kissing Myfanwy as soon as her back hit the bed. They entangled their legs, each with one of the other's between their thighs. Eliza lowered herself ontop of Myfanwy and they both gasped as their bare skin touched. Myfanwy groaned, throwing her head back at the feel of Eliza's entire front pressed against her. Eliza took advantage of her now bared neck and began to kiss and lick at it. At the spot where her neck and shoulder met, Eliza began to suck on the skin. Myfanwy whimpered at the slight pain and the thought of being marked. Eliza stopped the suction and then nipped at the sensitive skin there. Myfanwy's breath rushed out of her and she tilted her pelvis as she tried to get more contact against her sex. 

Eliza pulled away from her and rose up to her hands and knees, looming over. Myfanwy wanted to claw her back down, the sudden loss of heat against her body had her shivering. Eliza bent down and began to kiss Myfanwy's breasts. She laid kisses in a circle around a nipple never actually taking the pebbled flesh into her mouth. Myfanwy squirmed but Eliza only moved to the other side. When she finished that circle she finally took the nipple into her mouth. Sucking lightly on it. Then she shifted and moved her knee forward, pressing her thigh flush against Myfanwy's center. 

Myfanwy instinctively lifted her hips and nearly sobbed as Eliza kept her thigh firm and in place for Myfanwy to rub against. When Eliza switched to her her neglected nipple Myfanwy began to rock her hips in earnest. Only a few humps against Eliza's thigh and the skin there had become slick from Myfanwy. Eliza caught her nipple slightly between her teeth and began to swipe her tongue back in fourth over the tip. Myfanwy sobbed, alternating between arching her chest up and grinding against Eliza. 

Myfanwy grew close to her peak but the pressure against her sex wasn't quite right to push her over. Eliza released Myfanwy's stinging nipple and before she could continue Myfanwy grabbed at her waist and pulled her closer. Eliza didn't fully lay ontop of her like Myfanwy wanted, but she did let her hips fall and the angle of her thigh was now putting perfect pressure against Myfanwy's clit. Myfanwy reached around and grasped Eliza's ass with both hands. She dug her fingers in and held her there as she began to move her hips in a circle. Eliza fondled one of her breasts as she kept one arm straight holding her upper body away so that she was watching Myfanwy's face. She pinched a nipple and Myfanwy ground against her one more time before she cried out her release. 

As soon as she caught her breath Myfanwy opened her eyes and stared up at the smiling face above her. Myfanwy smiled back, and Eliza leaned down and kissed her. The kiss heated up quickly and Eliza's hips rocked against her stomach. Without breaking the kiss, Myfanwy used her grip on Eliza's ass and she urged her to roll over. Myfanwy followed, settling herself in between Eliza's legs. Myfanwy caught Eliza's bottom lip with her teeth and gave a sharp tug as she pulled away. Myfanwy both heard and felt the groan she let out. 

Myfanwy began to leave a trail of kisses. First to the corner of her lips, down the line of her jaw, the beautiful arch of her neck. When she reached the spot between her breast she deviated and kissed the tip of both nipples, licking them once before continuing her exploration south. 

She urged both of Eliza's legs up so that her knees were bent and fallen outward. Myfanwy bent down to watch as she used her thumbs to pull Eliza's folds apart. She was glistening wet and her mouth watered at the scent of her there. Myfanwy used a thumb to gather some of the wetness and spread it up over her clit, using very little pressure. Myfanwy did this again and again spreading the slick all over her sex. More of Eliza's arousal leaked out of her when Myfanwy dipped a thumb inside of her before pulling out and she couldn't resist the temptation. 

Still holding her open Myfanwy leaned close and licked just once at Eliza's opening, just enough to gather some of the amazing smelling liquid onto her tongue. Eliza moaned and Myfanwy almost echoed her. The taste of her was as intoxicating as her smell. 

Myfanwy had been nervous about what she would taste like down there but she had been determined to try and please Eliza in anyway she could. But now that she tasted her she wasn't sure she would ever be able to pull herself away. More confident now, Myfanwy leaned in and licked at her entrance. Again and again. Then she was pressing her tongue into her entrance desperate for more. 

A sharp pain on her scalp was what made her notice that Eliza had one hand dug into her hair and was gripping tightly as she tried to get Myfanwy's tongue deeper. The desperate moves made Myfanwy realize she was close to the edge. She began to stab her tongue in and out of her. No longer bothering to swallow anymore she felt a mixture of Eliza and her own saliva coat her chin. Myfanwy moved one of her thumbs up and with just one firm press Eliza was cumming. She yanked so hard on Myfanwy's hair tears pricked at her eyes but she couldn't care less as she felt Eliza tremble all around her. 

Myfanwy went back to licking at her entrance. When Eliza stopped flinching away in sensitivity everytime Myfanwy got to close to her clit, she lengthened her stroke. With a flat tongue she licked over her entrance and across the bundle of nerves. Eliza moaned and arched into it, so Myfanwy did it again more firmly. 

As she licked Myfanwy couldn't ignore the throbbing between her own legs and she slipped one hand down and began to rub her clit in circles with two fingers. She placed her lips around Eliza's small bundle of nerves and gave it a soft suck. The cry above her encouraged her as she sucked again. As she continued to tease the clit Myfanwy slipped one of her long fingers into Eliza. 

It slipped in so easily and Myfanwy was fascinated how the tight muscles gripped at the digit as she pulled it out and by the feel of the wet heat that welcomed it as she pushed it back in. Myfanwy began to flick her tongue across Eliza and she sped up the thrusts of her finger. The sound if it made Myfanwy groan and she slipped a second finger in as she continued to play with her own clit. 

Eliza yanked sharply on her hair making Myfanwy pull her mouth away and stare up at her. Eliza's eyes were glassy but they focused easily on Myfanwy's mouth and wet chin. 

"C'mere," she demanded huskily.

Myfanwy had to stop touching herself to crawl up to her but she didn't remove her fingers from where they were buried inside of Eliza. She knelt beside her and sighed into the desperate kiss Eliza gave her. Eliza licked into her mouth and sucked on her tongue as she obviously relished the taste of herself she found there. As she kissed her, Myfanwy began to thrust her fingers, not very quickly but hard. Eliza cried out into her mouth after one of Myfanwy's thrusts were aimed at an angle hitting the sweet spot inside of her. Myfanwy repeated that thrusts over and again. She only faltered once when she felt Eliza slip her hand between Myfanwy's legs and began to play with her clit. Eliza's fingers trembled as she desperately rubbed at her. They were both panting into each other's mouths now, unable to focus on anything but getting the other off. 

Myfanwy came first and she groaned loudly before burying her head against Eliza's shoulder. She didn't stop her hands movements though. Instead as soon as she could think more clearly she switched her thrusts into more shallow jabs onto that spot inside of her and she began to rub her clit with the thumb from the same hand. Eliza came quickly after that, sobbing out Myfanwy's name as she did so. 

Exhausted Myfanwy removed her fingers and fell beside her. They both laid there for awhile trying to catch their breaths. When Myfanwy looked over Eliza was looking at her with a huge grin that made her laugh in pure joy. Eliza soon joined in. When they had finally calmed down Eliza reached over and tucked some of Myfanwy's wild hair behind her ear. The soft gesture softened Myfanwy's smile. 

"You staying the night?" Eliza asked with hope in her eyes. 

Myfanwy should have gone home. They had work tomorrow and she had none of the things she needed for the morning. But she didn't want to leave. Ever. 

"Yeah I will," she replied. 

Eliza darted forward to give her a peck on the lips before she was rolling out of bed and saying, "Stay there. I'll get you something to sleep in."

Myfanwy watched her as she walked naked over to Gestalt's wardrobes. She grabbed some shorts and a tank from one that she slipped on. Then she went to a different one to grab another item of clothing. When she returned to the bed, crawling to lay back down beside her and handed her the item Myfanwy recognized it as one of Alex's tshirts. She sat up and slipped it on. It swallowed her but the scent of Gestalt's laundry soap made her heart ache wonderfully. 

As she laid back down she helped Eliza pull the blanket out from under them and draw it over them both. They laid down facing each other, their heads sharing the same pillow. Myfanwy reached out a hand and Eliza gladly took it, intertwining their fingers together. 

Eliza asked, "You don't mind cuddling with me do you?"

Myfanwy knew that she was asking about her other bodies, she squeezed her hand and teased , "I knew it! You really are just a cuddle octopus. Get it? Because of the eight arms."

Eliza grinned at her as Myfanwy giggled at her own joke. 

The bed dipped behind her as Teddy sarcastically said close to her ear, "Yes, yes. You're a real riot."

She heard Alex walk into the room heading to lay down beside Teddy, laughingly say, "I think I might use 'octopus' in the future."

Myfanwy saw Robert come up the bed right behind Eliza. The smile he have her was warm and full of affection. It was only then that she had remembered that he had been in the room while she was having sex with Eliza. There so that Gestalt could watch themself with her. Myfanwy had been too overwhelmed by Eliza to pay attention. She promised herself that next time she was going to find out if she could feel another set of eyes on her and how it made her feel. She shivered in anticipation at the idea and the thought of more time between Eliza's legs. 

Gestalt must have thought she was cold. Teddy shifted closer and laid with his entire front against her back. Even his knees bent as he molded himself to her. He slipped an arm over her waist and Myfanwy grabbed his hand with her free one. Myfanwy felt herself relax into the heat of Gestalt all around her, in the safety she felt and her eyes grew so heavy she closed them. As she drifted off, Eliza pressed a kiss to her knuckles and Myfanwy fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I, like Myfanwy, forgot that I put Robert in the room.


End file.
